Broken Over and Over Again
by blackrose3612
Summary: Two years since Tokyo and Raven and Beast Boy had just begun going out, but how can it all shatter with a kiss? Kind of OOC, but hey its been two years. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1 simply put

Broken over and over again...

A/N: I KNOW i know, what the hell am i doing? i should be working on all my other in-progress stories, not posting a new one xP im sorry! but i just havent had any motivation to write and this has been sitting around untouched for a while and i thought, hey if i cant give you a new chapter, ill just give you a new story! heheheh -.-''  
... did i say sorry? cuz yeah. i am... but hey at least its something! i promise ill try and get back to my others ASAP!

Summary: Two years since Tokyo and Raven and Beast Boy just began going out, but how can it all shatter with a kiss? Kind of OOC. Rated just in case.

"... So I broke up with him the day after." Raven finished recapping all of her past relationships for her curious Beast Boy just as he had for her minutes ago.

"So, basically, you dumped the dude for not caring about you?"

"Not quite so eloquently put, but yes."

"hmm..." Beast Boy pondered his response. "Well, sorry, babe. But you're not going to get rid of me that easily! You know I care, right? I mean, you mean the world to me. Ya know that... Right?"

Raven smiled softly and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek since he was a full head taller than her now. "Likewise BB." She scooted over on the couch to lie her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm protectively around her. She snaked her arms around his waist and he kissed her chakra. Both sat contentedly in this perfect moment, and would have stayed that way forever, had they not been so RUDELY interrupted.

"Yo! Where's my Turkey-day turkey at?did one of y'all eat it?" Cyborg bellowed, head still inside the fridge.

"Oh, yes Cy. I think I remember polishing that one off right after I finished my Vegetarian-day buffalo!" Beast Boy joked and Raven actually laughed.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you, but I gotta admit, sarcasm sounds good on you." and with that chuckle and compliment, Beast Boy beamed like he had won the lottery. Cyborg just snorted and continued his digging through their blue food. The rest of the day was extraordinarily ordinary; just a few villains, but nothing the Titans couldn't handle easily.

********************************  
Raven was walking home from the book store early the next morning in her usual attire, taking the same route she does every week. She was busily daydreaming staring up at the sky until she bumped into something... Make that someone.  
Her long time ex she had just finished telling her current boyfriend about the day before; the one who "didn't care". Well now, nearly eight months later, he stood before her with bouquet in hand and a lame smile painted on his face.

"Hey babe!"

Raven stared at him with a puzzled look. "Uhh, hello... What are you doing here?"

"I came to win you back, babe!" he replied quite confidently.

Raven's eybrows raised as a look of disbelief crossed her face. "Sorry, but I'm taken. And what makes you think I'd want you back?"

"Aw, c'mon, babe! We had some good times, remember!"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Quit calling me 'babe'."  
His face hardened and he chewed a bit on the inside of his cheek- a habit of his Raven never liked.

"Then just one last kiss. I'll show you I care!" he darted his face forward faster than Raven could finish saying 'what!' He grabbed her wrists and held her in place as her wide eyes seemed to still be processing what just happened. After a few seconds, she pulled away and slapped him, hard. He grinned maniacally as she took off from the ground and bolted home, followed by a green raven that had been flying overhead the last minute or two. She came crashing into the tower entrance breathing heavily, not from exhaustion, but frustration, confusion, and anger. Her eyebrows furrowed and she fell to her hands and knees.

"What the hell just happened!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later, a heartbroken green raven came in through the window and morphed back into Beast Boy. His expression had 'pain' written all over it as he too fell to his hands and knees.  
His thoughts raced at a dangerous pace.  
'no, no, no. He was the one who kissed her!'  
'why didn't she resist? O-or pull away immediately?'  
'who the hell does that guy think he is?'  
'why'd she even bother talking to him?'  
Frankly, he didn't know who to blame, him, her, or himself. He needed something, anything that could explain all of this freakishness that shouldn't be happening, not to them. They were perfect together! But now this? He didn't know what to make of any of it...  
Closure. He needed closure, and not from just anyone, from Raven.

***********************************  
He found her in the entrance hall on one of the black loungers, head in her hands. She obviously felt guilty, and that worried Beast Boy even more. He waited a few feet away until she felt him there and looked up.

"Beast Boy... I..." she inhaled heavily "You saw, didn't you." Her face was radiating regret, anguish, and something else he couldn't recognize.

"Rae, what was all that? Tell me that it was nothing and I shouldn't be feeling like this. Tell me I'm being ridiculous like you always do!"

"Beast Boy, let me explain. That was the boy I was telling you about yesterday."

"You mean your ex? The one who didn't care?"

"Yes. Well he... He tried to 'show me he cared' and 'take me back'."

"And you refused, right?" he started to panic.

"Please let me finish. Yes, I told him I was taken, that it was too late. Then he asked for one last kiss or something."

"And you LET HIM?" his expression screamed disbelief.

"No!" Raven's voice cracked.

"But I SAW him kiss you!"

"He didn't even give me time to react! Please believe me!"

"Then why'd you wait so long to pull away, huh?" the disbelief changed to pain.

"I..." Raven looked at the floor and furrowed her eyebrows. Beast Boy looked at her in horror. He shook his head and his mouth hung open a few moments before any words came out.

"C'mon Rae... Raven! It's shouldn't be a difficult question! SAY something! You were shocked! Caught off guard! He... put a CURSE on you! ANYTHING!" tears began to form in both sets of eyes.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say..."  
His face turned to steel. There were a few moments of silence, but they felt like eternities.

"Oh... I see... In that case, I guess you can say goodbye..." and he turned and ran, the tears streaming down his cheeks leaving dark, narrow streaks. 'She still likes him...' played over and over again in his mind like a broken old record player that was simply out to get him... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha- goodbye? Beast Boy, no! WAIT!" Raven burst from her seat and stared after him for a few seconds.

"No, no, no, no!" she shook her head an began to chase.  
"C'mon, Raven. Where did he go. Where would he go! Goodbye?... The roof!" She teleported up there just in time to see him change into a falcon and take off.  
She flew after him, eyes brimming with tears.

"BEAST BOY! WAIT! Please let me explain!"  
He did not slow down, or even glance backwards. Raven drew up a wall of he black energy in front of him and a platform beneath him so he could morph back to human and speak. He squawked in surprise and landed on the platform, back as Beast Boy. Raven's face was pleading.

"Please. Just let me-"

"Why? You've already said enough! Unless you just wanna tell me 'he kissed me'? Or that 'it wasn't my fault'?" Beast Boy cut in, the hurt written all over his face. Her face fell.

"No. I was going to say I'm sorry. I can't explain why I didn't pull away immediately, and I hate myself for it!... But I do know that the whole time, it was YOU I thought of. I guess I needed to find that out... To be sure that what you make me feel... is love... because I have never felt it before... You don't have to forgive me, but please... Just don't leave... Don't leave the team."

Beast Boy looked away and narrowed his eyes in thought.  
"Fine. I'll come back... I can't just leave Cy and Star like this. Not even Robin..."

And with that answer, Raven's heart nearly shattered. She began to feel dizzy and her vision faltered. She wavered in midair and at last, her eyes closed and she started to plummet. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and he scrambled to the edge of the platform that was now shrinking with no power behind it. He looked down and shouted.

"Raven? RAVEN!" he changed into a pterodactyl and dove off the dinner-plate sized black circle after the helplessly unconcious sorceress. 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's brows furrowed as her eyes began to flutter open.  
"W-what...?" she brought her hand up to the side of her aching head. She felt more bitter than she usually did before her tea.

"Yo! Rae!" Cyborg was at her side almost instantly. "Hey, y'all she's come to!" he called outside just as Raven began to realize where she was. She looked up as the others, minus Beast Boy, ran through the doors to the med bay. She wondered briefly where he was until the frenzy around her started shooting questions at her. They were all along the lines of, "how're you feeling?" and "what happened?" Her head hurt to much for this and she put her hand up to shush them.

"Will somebody bring me some tea, please?"  
And, right on cue, in walks the green shifter carrying a little dish and a cup of herbal tea, still steaming. His face showed no emotion and he beelined for the bedside table. He simply placed the plate on the top, glanced at Raven for hardly a second, clenched his eyes shut a moment and walked right back out. Raven stared at him the whole time, so much regret in her eyes, but he hardly acknowledged her. She grabbed the cup and stared at her reflection in it. She frowned as one melodramatic tear fell into the warm, dark liquid.

"Raven?" Robin felt her distress, and it saddened him, but he had his leader duties to attend to.

"I need you to tell me what happened. We are all concerned."  
Raven sighed and looked up a moment trying to formulate her explanation. She took in a deep breath, dropped her head again and muttered defeatedly.

"I'm sick... Well 'love' is..."

"Please, friend. I do not understand."

"Star, you remember that time me and BB were sucked into Raven's head?" Cyborg attempted to explain for Raven.

"Yes."

"Remember how we told you there were different sides of her in there? Well I think Raven is telling us one of them isn't feeling well."

"Yes, Cyborg. More specifically, my embodiment of love and affection."

"Please, friend, will you not tell us why? I thought you and friend Beast Boy shared the romantic feelings and the happiness. What has troubled your heart?"

"Well... I'm sorry Star. We had a fight, but I don't really want to talk about it."  
All the heads in the room lowered and, after a few quick health questions and inqueries, three Titans left one, unhappy sorceress to silently cry. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, uh, Robin? What're we gonna do?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, Cyborg. But I know we should start by talking to Beast Boy."

They found him in the kitchen, poking his fork at a plate of tofu eggs and propping his head up with his arm on the counter. Robin and Cyborg looked to each other and nodded in silent understanding. They slowly walked towards their distraught teammate and friend and took seats to both sides of him.

"Hey, B." Cyborg began, receiving only a grunt in response.

"So... You, uh, planning on checking in with Raven? I think she wants to see you." Robin, being not so good at working towards the chase cuts right to it, and the heartbroken green teenager let's his head fall to the table top and covers it with his arms, groaning. Cyborg shoots a disapproving look at his leader and places a comforting hand on his pal's back.

"I don' nuh wha do do!" Beast Boy's words become muffled through his arms but the other two boys manage to pick up enough.

"Well, green bean, I think you should start by telling us what happened so we can give you proper advice." Cyborg played the role of big brother very well.

"Whenever you're ready, Beast Boy." Robin offered assurance that he was there for him too.

...

About an hour later, Beast Boy had just finished recapping the past events in excrutiating detail, and his listeners had to take a few extra seconds to digest it all.

"Well." Robin cleared his throat, "Cyborg?" he passed the baton sheepishly.

"Alright, well. Sounds to me like this needs to be discussed again between you two, no running away. I'm sorry man, but my advice is that you two need to work this out. I got nothing else."  
Beast Boy became noticably upset.

"But I don't know if I can do that."

"Ok that's enough. Cyborg, the gentle approach isn't working fast enough. Beast Boy, you have to talk to her NOW. She's sick and we don't know how bad it will get."

"What are you talking about. People get sick all the-"

"No, B. She's lovesick."

"Lovesick? You've gotta be kidding me! What are you, Dr. Phil?"

Robin stepped in Beast Boy's face and had an expression of pure seriousness. The young changeling quieted immediately.  
"The embodiment in her mind is dying, and we have no idea what that could lead to." Robin tried to explain although he didn't quite understand the situation himself. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and worry painted across his face.

"You gotta go in her head, man..." Cyborg said, with a hint of an ordering tone.

"But... Why me? I don't think she would want ME in her head after all this! And I don't know if I could handle that either!"

"Garfield, you HAVE to do this!" Robin tried to sound commanding.

"But-"

"She's only LIKE THIS because she LOVES YOU! And you still love her! You KNOW you do!" Starfire walked in after conversing with Raven again to hear Cyborg yelling. She apparently gathered more details about the situation at hand.

"You must go and straighten our friend's head, or she will die!" Starfire showed a rare sense of harsh urgency.

Shock travelled around the room and for a while, nobody could move.  
Beast Boy was first to shoot up and began dashing towards Raven's bedroom, the rest of the gang some odd paces behind. Beast Boy wasted no time in unlocking the door and instead simply ripped it off it's hinged in the beast's form with a spine-shivering roar. He tossed it down the hall, shifted back and marched inside. The other Titans just stood there, completely caught off guard by their "comic relief" friend's 180 in attitude.

"Dang..." came Cyborg's oh so eloquent way to break the silence.

"Anyone else notice that the beast-" Robin, being always the observant one was interrupted (for once).

"Only comes out for friend Raven's behalf? Yes, Robin. I, too, was thinking the same."

"... Dang... BB's got more baggage than we've thought. And he's tougher than we thought, too."

"With the right motivation." Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask.  
The tough guy in question was still rummaging around Raven's bedroom looking for a particular silver mirror.

"Come on Raven. Where did you hide it?" he said to himself from under the bed. He pulled his head back out and worked his way around the perimeter of the room, halting only when he came seconds away from opening a certain locked chest. He let out a sigh and stopped to think.

"Hey, uh, Gar?" Robin tried to offer his help.

"Huh? What is it?" Beast Boy turned to him eagerly.

"Maybe you could turn into a snake?" he offered and Garfield snapped his fingers.

"Right! Since the mirror is a part of Raven's mind, maybe my infrared can detect it! Dude!" he flashed his leader a thumbs up and changed into a cobra, spastically flicking his tongue. After a few seconds of circling, he slithered towards the pair of masks representing comedy and tragedy on the sorceress's wall, changed back to human form and lifted the d cor off of it's nail. He opened the small door behind it and pulled out the enchanted mirror with a determined nod. He marched to the door where his friends stepped aside, still in awe. He made his way to the med bay without haste and burst through the door to be met with a weak and questioning pair of violet eyes.

"Beast Boy?" she tried for an answer this time.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before responding, as if at war with his words.  
"I'm gonna save your mind, Rae, even if I don't belong in your heart anymore."

And before she could open her mouth in fervent protest, he held the "beauty mirror" up before his face and chanted.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He was pulled through a portal of vortex-like power into a dark, barren landscape. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Nevermore..." he easily recognized the place; a floating rock, a black sky with red stars, and a feeling somewhat akin to despair.

"Welcome back, BB! We've missed you!" a pink clad embodiment of Raven's happiness skipped towards Beast Boy from a path of rock that came out of nowhere.

"Right. Look, Happy, I'm just here to fix up Raven's mind, and then I'm outta here. I won't bug her and her boyfriend anymore." the shifter was infamous for dramatics.

"Oh, your still sour about that." her face fell- a rare occurrance. He flashed a bitter smile.

"You can say that." he scoffed and replied with stinging sarcasm.

The pink-clad emotion sighed.  
"Well, follow me. I'll take you to wisdom's realm. She'll know what to do..."

They walked along the trail of ashy rock and soon came upon the archway to "where air fresheners come from," Happy's realm. She stepped forward and faced Beast Boy with a solemn face and spoke, almost all cheeriness in her voice had been lost.

"Things have changed rather abruptly around here. It looks a lot different from last time you came."

Beast Boy assumed that was her warning as she said nothing more and stepped through the arc. Beast Boy swallowed- hard- and with good reason. He was expecting bad, like the pink trees had faded in color and the sky was duller, but he was in no way prepared for what was really there.

The trees, once ripe with life, were bare and grey. The usually lush fields of bright green grass had turned brown and crunched as you stepped. The sky was probably the worst part; it was like there wasn't any. Pure, enending blackness stretched to every corner of the realm and possibly farther. Beast Boy felt like this place itself had drained life out of him.

"Happy..." he managed to utter. He looked and saw she was on the ground now, no longer possessing the power to float.

"BB, if this were another time, if you weren't so upset, this would be the part where you'd hug me and make me better..." her eyes were closed now, and her cloak flashed from pink to black for an instant. All Beast Boy wanted to do was comfort her, but something was keeping him rooted where he stood. He shook his head, distressed. He flung his head back and yelled.

"Wisdom! Wisdom where are you? Please, we need you!" his eyes were clenched shut and his hands balled into fists.

He slowly opened his eyes and watched as a black blob on the ground before him began to take the form of a brown-clad Raven. Her eyes, which usually held such powerful confidence and certainty had diminished in allure a great deal. She peered darkly from under her hood towards the mutated boy who had summoned her.

"I have been waiting in my realm. Why did you call me here?"

"I can't bear to see what anyone elses homes look like. Please just tell me what I need to do to fix this."

Wisdom bluntly ignored his request.  
"Why are you so eager to go?"

"Because I'm trying to forget..."

"What would it be you are trying to forget? Us?"

"Sort of..."

"Why? Do you not care for us as we do you?"

Beast Boy realized how hard it was to get frustrated when she spoke so scholarly and he was too busy struggling to keep up.

"I do! But... How can I believe you do too?I mean after all that happened today..."  
He quickly rediscovered his ability to become angry whilst recalling the events that had transpired that very day.

"I am Wisdom, Garfield. Not treachery nor deceit. Why question me?"

"Well, if you're so wise, then explain to me how this could have happened! Why she LET it happen!" 


End file.
